paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire flashes, Leave it to Ashes
Fire Flashes, Leave it to Ashes by Rockydog13 Summary When Ashes watches the firedog trials with his mom, god brother, and god father, he feels down in the dumps because of his disability and he goes to the beach as a terrible storm looms. As the storm ends, lightning strikes a make-shift beach shelter which causes it too catch fire and he smells the scent of a mother dog and her three puppies trapped inside. Marshall and the original gang are no where to be seen and Ashes knows there is not much time so he runs in unknown to him someone is watching him. Will he find and save the pups and what is the purpose of the stranger watching him? Characters: Ryder Marshall Chase Smoky Dodge Ashes Cinders Ruby and Rufus Viola Special guests Canary and her puppies Story: It was a calm summer day and Ashes Smoky Dodge and Cinders came down to the park. They went to the information booth and that is when our story begins Smoky:'' Wow Cinders look at this! He motioned to the poster that the Regional Firedog Trials were going on today.'' Cinders: Looking at the poster ''Hey look Ashes it was the trials your father was in. Dodge: ''He read the lips of his dad and Ashes mom. ''Ashes want watch with Dodge Cinders and Daddy? Ashes: Really? ''He remembered seeing a trophy in his mom's room which said "top firedog of 2011" under that said "Sparks" his father's name Well let’s go! Soon they get settled in and see all the firedogs come on to the track. They were all different breeds and all from different fire departments in the area. Ashes: Wow look at the track! It looks so challenging. Smoky: Yeah Marshall had it easy when he tried for the fastest fire pup. Cinders: Yeah so did your dad I didn't think it was this tough. The four saw t''he track was made up of three sections, rescue a kitten from a tree, a long dash without running into anyone and finally searching for a victim in a "burning building". Ashes saw all the dogs do it and he then read their lips. They said he was nothing like his dad due to him being deaf. He may have been his son by birth but he would never be like him and that was the tipping point for Ashes.'' Ashes: Shaky Smoky I need to go for a bit. Smoky: Why? He looked puzzled Ashes: I I need to be alone I will be at the beach. He then explained to Smoky. '' Smoky: Ok. ''He understood and told Cinders what was happening. As Ashes left for the beach, Dodge saw him leaving Dodge Where Ashes going daddy? Smoky wrote to Dodge why Ashes needed to be alone and why he went to the beach. It was the beach his father proposed to Cinders on. Ashes went there when he needed to be alone. While we walked to the beach, a dog and a girl followed him. Ashes: Sighs as he walked towards the dinghy that was on the sand I guess some pups and dogs never understand that being disabled is not a reason to be picked on. At that moment, lightning struck across the sky and the sky broke open and it began to rain hard. Ashes: Whoa! I better take cover. He took cover under the dinghy as it started to really pour. As soon as it started it stopped but a bolt of lightning struck a makeshift house and it was on fire! Ashes popped his head out and saw the house roof beginning to burn he then smelt three pups and a grown dog in the house over the smoke. Ashes: Gasp! W what do I do? Ryder, Marshall and the others are away on a mission! He was scared but he saw the eyes of one of the puppies through the smoke and it looked scared. In that moment Ashes knew what he had to do. He ran into the house but first dipped his paw in paint to mark a trail and grabbed a basket. Ashes: Sniffs ''Hello? Don't be scared I am here to help Puppy 1: ''Whimpering and Coughing ''H help! ''Ashes could not hear the puppy well but he smelled her and soon saw her cowering in a corner. She was a blue merle rough collie puppy. '' Ashes: You all right? ''he coughed from the smoke Puppy 1: N n o my Mom, little brother and sister are trapped over there please help them. Ashes: Ok well follow my paws on the floor and run to the dinghy down the beach hurry! The puppy ran out and Ashes went on as the smoke and flames got more intense. Ashes: Cough Cough hello? Canary: H help! Puppy 2 and 3: Help! crying and whimpering Canary: Thyme, Paprika, it will be over soon it will be ok. W who's there?! She saw Ashes covered in Ash and soot. She and the other two puppies looked scared. Ashes: Its ok I am here to help. He saw them. Canary was a black and brown rough collie. One puppy was a white and gray and the other was another black and brown rough collie. ''Its ok please hop in the basket I will take you to safety. Canary: OK She put the two pups in the basket and soon the roof was creaking.'' Ashes: We need to go! This building will not be up much longer! Canary: We need to find my other baby! Ashes: She's ok I found her and got her out come on. Canary: But t the smoke is thick we cannot see. Ashes: Follow me! He lead them to safety by sniffing and seeing through the smoke. He smelled the fresh air on the outside and he saw the light. Soon the four were out just in time! The make shift shelter came down and was a smoldering inferno. He took them to the dinghy where the other puppy was. Ashes: H Hey its ok I found your mama. Canary: Gasp Saffrone! Saffrone: Mommy! Paprika! Thyme! Ashes watched as the four hugged but he noticed something, a dog and a girl which had followed him from the park. He then noticed something, the girl had a uniform like Ryder's and the dog had a tag like those of a paw patrol member but different. Ashes soon got scared and ran to Smoky's pup house as Ryder Marshall and Chase showed up. Ryder: Oh no! Chase look for survivors Marshall you know what to do! Chase: Chase is on the case! Marshall: I'm fired up! The two get two work but soon Chase: Ryder look here! Ryder: Gasp Wow you guys all right? Canary and her pups nodded '' Ryder: Marshall as soon as you finish we need to check these pups and mom out. Marshall: Let's go go go! ''He put the fire out and checked them over. ''Hey how did you get out? Thyme: A D d dalmatian got us out Chase: A dalmatian? Paprika: Yeah he was a cool pup. He sniffed his way to us and he saw the way out. Ryder: Did this dalmatian pup have any distinguishing features? Canary: Y yes he had a patch of grey spots on his nose and he had hearing aides. Chase: Ashes! Ryder I know the pup I will call Smoky and see if has seen him. ''He was about to when the collie stopped him. Rufus: No Ryder I think we should talk to Smoky. Ruby: Ryder I think we found the Disabled Paw Patrol's fire pup. We need to get the preparations ready for him I will call Viola. Ryder nodded and the pups finished work meanwhile Ashes was on his way to Smoky's house. Ashes: sighs ''I lost them hmm now I need to get to Smoky's house. ''He saw it across the bridge but as he crossed it a lot of questions ran through his mind. ''How am I going to explain this to mom? She already lost dad when he helped save his partner and that girl in that fire. I can't imagine her losing me too. I I am glad I helped b but I don't want her to worry. ''He came to Smoky's pup house, went in, and he saw the big black dog putting Dodge down for a nap. Smoky: Ashes what happened to you? Ashes: Huh? Smoky: You are covered in ash and soot. Ashes: O oh that. W well I helped a mom and her three puppies out of a burning shelter on the beach. Smoky: That's great! Ashes: Sighs I don't know if it is I don't want mom worrying about me cough cough. He explained why he was worried. Smoky: Its ok that won't happen to you. Ashes: I know but i worry Coughing ''about mom and sighs. ''He collapsed from the smoke inhalation. '' ''Smoky quickly got him outside for some fresh air and washed him in a baby pool the pups played in when they were younger. Ashes looked like his old self again and was resting by the tree with Smoky by his side when Smoky saw two individuals at the door. Smoky: Hello? Rufus: Smoky? I am Rufus of the Disabled Paw Patrol did a dalmatian pup come to your house? Smoky: Yes why? Ruby: I better explain my name is Ruby I am the leader of the Disabled Paw Patrol we saw what Ashes did helping that family of collies, we also saw he is deaf. We think he would have what it takes to be the Disabled Paw Patrol's fire pup! Smoky: Really?! T that's great. I will have to talk to his mom about it. Cinders: About what? She came in as Smoky was talking to them. '' Ruby: You must be his mom. ''She explained the situation to her. ''I think he would be a great teammate and a great help to the community. Cinders: Hmm I would worry about him but I think you are right It would be what he needs to boost his spirits and maybe he would feel like his dad. Rufus: We will ensure he is safe and he can stay with you if you like when trouble calls we will just call him on a tag like ours he showed his tag and Ruby's pup pad. Cinders: Well we should tell him. Viola: Actually we planned a party for him. ''She came in with a red and blue streamer on her ear. ''Everything is ready. Rufus: Great job that is Viola our party and music pup. She will be Ashes teammate as well as the other pups and kittens who join. Smoky: OK Well let's let him rest. ''2 hours later Ashes woke up and saw Dodge next to him. '' Ashes: ''Writes Hey Dodge what happened? Dodge: Ashes napping Dodge here to say hello. Ashes: Writes oh ok what do you want to do buddy? Dodge: Play tag! Ashes it! Ashes nodded and started to chase him but what he didn't know was that earlier Smoky and the others told Dodge to lead him to the Disabled Paw Patrol's lookout where they planned a party for Ashes. '' Ashes: ''To himself ''Where is Dodge going? ''He wondered as he saw him run into the lookout and when Ashes went in... All: Surprise! Ashes What? He looked around and saw the room was decorated with blue and red streamers and balloons and it had decorations that resembled a firehouse. Ruby and Rufus came towards him along with Smoky Dodge and Cinders. Ruby: Ashes we saw what you did for that mother dog and her three puppies in the fire of their shelter. Rufus: You showed the skills and ingenuity of a paw patrol member and so we were wondering would you like to join? Ashes: B But I am deaf and the Paw Patrol has Marshall. Cinders: No not that paw patrol. Smoky: He means the disabled paw patrol. You would be their fire pup. Ashes: Really? Mom? He looked at her and she nodded. ''B but I don't want to leave you alone. Ruby: Don't worry, you can either stay here at the lookout or stay with your mom. No matter which you would be a member. Ashes: OK well I choose to stay with Mom I want her to be happy knowing I am ok. ''At that moment Rufus raised his paw and spoke Rufus: Ashes, as a Disabled Paw Patrol Member, do you promise to be a good pup, to give help wherever it is needed to the best of your abilities and to ensure the safety and well being of the citizens of Adventure Bay? Ashes: I do sir! Ruby: Ok. She motioned Cinders and Smoky to come. ''Here is your official disabled paw patrol pup tag and authentic fire helmet and uniform. On it is your pup pack with the tools you need. ''He looked in the mirror and saw that his Badge was blue with a red ladder and hose with three golden stars. He wore a fireman outfit and a red helmet like Marshall's but with a blue decal on the front. '' Dodge: Way to go Ashes! ''He hugs him Ashes: Writes Thanks buddy he hugged him back Smoky: One more thing. He led the group outside to a red and blue pup house. ''Ashes bark and watch. Ashes: ok Arf! ''When he barked the house turned into a fire truck ''Wow! i is this for me? Ruby: Yep! If has a screen on here which will turn sounds into words so you can understand them. Rufus and I will help you in learning to use the pup pack and truck but with a lot of practice and a little time you will master it. Ashes, welcome to the Disabled Paw Patrol. ''Everyone cheered as Ashes ran to his mom. The two hugged and tears of happiness fell from both their eyes Ashes: Dad would be so proud wouldn't he? Cinders: Yes son, he would be. He would be as proud as I am of you. Ashes: Yeah. He looked up at the sky and stars. Everyone soon went back into the lookout and the party began. Everyone had a lot of fun with the games and food. Soon everyone went home and Ashes slept in his new pup house outside the firehouse. He was proud to be a Disabled Paw Patrol member but even prouder to be a help to the community and follow in his father's paw-steps. The End